El nuevo mañana de Camelot
by Road1985J2
Summary: Post 3x13. Un año ha pasado y muchas cosas han cambiado, un nuevo monarca subirá en breve al trono de Camelot, una nueva reina a su lado y unos amigos que buscan una vida a su alrededor.
1. Chapter 1

Las primeras luces de la mañana entraron en la habitación a través de la ventana cuando Merlin se despertó con un tierno beso en la mejilla y unos dedos que le rodeaban la cintura y se movían como si de agua de mar se tratara sobre su piel.

"Arthur te echará de menos si te retrasas." Escuchó decir junto a su oído, en un dulce y cálido susurro. "No quiero que te eche la bronca por mi culpa."

Merlin adoraba esa voz, hacia tiempo que la escuchaba al despertarse y se dormía con ella todas las noches y cada día resultaba ser una nueva sensación junto a la persona que más quería. Se acurrucó un poco más en la cama, entre los brazos que le calentaban en una mañana tan fría y le hacía sentir tranquilo.

"No quiero ir a trabajar." Para su compañero, Merlin sonó como si de un niño se tratara y sonrió mirándolo embobado, enamorado, encandilado con el joven mago entre sus brazos.

"No me digas que vas a dejar que Arthur se vista solo." Lancelot apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su joven amante y le besó de nuevo en la mejilla, le sorprendió que estaba más cálida de lo habitual, pero no dijo nada. Siempre le besaba porque le gustaba escucharle suspirar aliviado. Sonrió una vez más, le parecía imposible que hubiera transcurrido todo ese tiempo desde que su vida había cambiado por completo.

Había sido un año de locos y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, hasta despertarse esa mañana. Merlin dormía junto a él, tranquilo, apoyado sobre su pecho, parecía estar escuchando el latido de su corazón. La noche anterior, se habían dormido tarde, hablando, riendo, recordando. Habían pasado tantas cosas en sus vidas aquel año, que ya casi no recordaban ni como eran las cosas antes.

Un año atrás, Lancelot estaba seguro de estar enamorado de Gwen y que no habría otra persona en su vida que pudiera llegar a llenar su corazón. Cuando consiguió convencerse que ella había decidido estar con Arthur y que el sentimiento era mutuo, pensó que jamás volvería a sentir nada parecido. No podía estar más equivocado. Merlin era su amigo, lo había sido desde el principio y guardar el secreto de su amigo, siempre los había unido, aunque no se había dado cuenta hasta que extremo.

Por su parte Merlin, que no había sido capaz de decirle nunca a Arthur lo que realmente sentía por él, había tenido que ver como el entonces príncipe se enamoraba perdidamente de Gwen y él se quedaba como un simple buen amigo. Pronto había descubierto, aunque de alguna forma ya lo sabía, que Lancelot era mucho más que un buen amigo para él, más que el único de los caballeros de Arthur que conocía su secreto. Un poco más tarde se convirtieron en confidentes y sin darse cuenta un día compartieron el beso más apasionado que ninguno de los hubiera conocido nunca.

"Merlin es muy tarde."

"Lo se, pero no quiero ir a trabajar, la verdad es que no me encuentro nada bien. No se, creo que tengo un resfriado." Le dolía casi todo el cuerpo y moverse era algo que ya había descartado.

Lancelot depositó una mano sobre la frente de su compañero. Era cierto estaba ardiendo igual que su mejilla al besarle, tenía algo de fiebre.

"Quédate si quieres, ya hablaré con Arthur."

"No, en realidad no hace falta, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa. Acordamos no decirle nada a Arthur sobre lo nuestro, ya va a ser bastante complicado contarle la verdad sobre mis poderes. No quiero complicar mas las cosas si le dijo que estamos juntos. Tampoco sería la primera vez que vaya a trabajar con un resfriado, seguro que Arthur no se entera."

"Eso es lo malo, a veces creo que Arthur no te ve, después de todo lo que has hecho por él. No vayas, podrías ponerte peor y con el trabajo que te da siempre Arthur, es lo menos que podría pasar. ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy, limpiar a los caballos, ir a buscar algo a otra aldea o simplemente decirle lo bien que hace las cosas?"

"Lancelot…"

"Aprecio mucho a ese hombre, le quiero como si fuera mi hermano, pero no entiendo porque te trata a ti así. Eres su mejor amigo, pero nunca lo ha querido decir en voz alta. Le has salvado la vida más veces que ninguno del resto de nosotros, pero no podemos decirle nada." Lancelot protestó, pese a saber que no le merecía la pena, pero apretó todavía más el cuerpo de Merlin contra él. "Date un día libre al menos. Me da igual lo que diga Arthur, ya le daré alguna excusa yo."

"No hace falta."

Merlin se levantó y suspiró con fuerza, con los ojos todavía cerrados, las manos de Lancelot tomaron su rostro y le besó en los labios. La fiebre le obligaba a moverse lentamente, para evitar que todo le diera vueltas. Las piernas apenas le sostenían, aquello más que un catarro debía ser una buena gripe.

"Déjame ayudarte a vestir." Le susurró Lancelot al oído. "Deja que al menos haga eso por ti."

Merlin se quedó quieto y dejó que Lancelot lo hiciera todo; le levantó los brazos y le quitó la ropa del pijama, que había absorbido buena parte del sudor del joven mago. Deslizó una toalla por su pecho y espalda. Le besó en el cuello y de nuevo, le escuchó suspirar.

"¿Y si voy a trabajar por ti? Seguro que Arthur no se de cuenta."

Merlin se echó a reír, aunque eso tan sólo hizo que la presión en sus sienes fuera terrible. No le importaba, Lancelot siempre le había sentir bien. Lo volvió a tumbar en la cama, para ponerle el pantalón, aunque se tomó su tiempo, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por las piernas del joven brujo. Se sentó sobre él y se apoderó de sus labios.

"¿De verdad sigues queriendo ira trabajar?"

"Sabes que tengo que hacerlo."

"Esperaba poder convencerte de lo contrario. Pero bueno, supongo que prefieres estar con Arthur."

Lancelot se levantó, simulando estar molesto. Merlin fue tras él, se puso de nuevo en pie y alargó los brazos hacia el caballero, pero al dar el primer paso, sintió un calambre que recorrió todo su cuerpo y cayó al suelo de rodillas. No podía respirar, todo su cuerpo se había tensado y sus extremidades se habían bloqueado. Lancelot se di la vuelta al escucharlo protestar.

"¡Merlin!"

Lo arropó entre sus brazos.

"Lo estoy bien, estoy bien de verdad." No era cierto, no estaba nada bien, pero no quería preocuparle. El dolor el hizo comenzar a temblar. Respirar era algo casi imposible y moverse, un hecho en el que era mejor no pensar. "Estoy bien, pero podrías llevarme con Gaius."

Lancelot no dijo nada, se acercó a él y rodeó con cuidado y muy lentamente su cuerpo. Merlin gritó desesperado cuando le puso en pie, el dolor bajo su vientre era terrible, como no lo había sentido nunca y la mano de su amante apoyada sobre él le estaba haciendo ver las estrellas.

"¿Puedes andar?"

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder decir que si, pero la realidad era que no era capaz de dar un solo paso sin sentir que le estaban clavando una espada en su cuerpo. se mordió el labio mientras negaba con la cabeza y se quedó sin aliento totalmente sorprendido, cuando Lancelot lo cogió en brazos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loco?" No era fácil hablar cuando el aire no entraba en los pulmones, pero aquello era una auténtica locura.

Lancelot sonrió.

"Si alguien nos ve, diré que te he encontrado; además no puedes andar." Merlin gimió por el dolor y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero. No podía hacer nada, por mucho que hubiera querido protestar, le hubiera sido completamente imposible.

- o -

"No estoy preparada para todo esto." Dijo Gwen mientras caminaba por la habitación sin parar de dar vueltas.

Arthur la miraba sonriente. Había sido un año duro, ver a su padre, que había dejado ser el gran rey que todo el mundo conocía y tener que convertirse él en el nuevo monarca de Camelot, no había sido nada fácil. Pero al menos, tenía gente a su lado que le apoyaba. Gente como Gwen, su futura esposa y la futura reina de Camelot.

La chica había pasado de ser una simple sirvienta, a convertirse en la mujer más envidiada de todo el país. No estaba acostumbrada a estar en ese lado de la mesa, a que el sirvieran a decirle a su propia sirviente a que hora la despertaría al día siguiente y que vestido se pondría; incluso a veces lo hacía ella misma.

"Claro que lo estás, llevas casi toda vida viéndolo." Arthur se acercó a ella y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha. "Además no me imagina a nadie mejor que tu para estar a mi lado en esa recepción."

"Son todo gente importante, no merezco ese honor. Ve tu solo y di que estoy indispuesta. Ni siquiera me has presentado oficialmente como tu prometida."

Arthur la besó en la mejilla, sonriente y orgulloso de ella. Gwen no se estaba mostrando como alguien fuerte, alguien capaz de cualquier cosa, alguien que al fin y al cabo no era. Gwen no tenía miedo y no le importaba mostrarlo a simple vista. Eso le encantaba de ella, su dulzura, su forma de ser. Podía pasar horas mirándola y no se cansaba de contemplarla.

"Entonces va siendo hora de que todo el mundo te conozca como tal. Los reyes de otros lugares se empeñan en querer que conozca a sus hijas, quieren que unamos nuestros reinos, por el simple poder político y militar. Pero ahora estás tu y ninguno de esos reyes podrá hacer nada al respecto."

"Oh, Arthur."

"Lo se, tenías que haberme visto en mi primera recepción oficial. Todo el mundo me miraba, esperaban mucho de mi y yo estaba muerto de miedo. Entonces y no tenía a nadie a mi lado. Pero no te preocupes, me tienes a mi, no te dejaré en ningún momento." Por fin consiguió que Gwen sonriera. "Tengo que arreglar un par de cosas. ¿Nos vemos esta tarde?"

Gwen asintió y tras un tierno beso, lo vio marchar.

Todos los trabajadores del castillo estaban alterados por la llegada de los importantes dignatarios que se avecinaba. Unos cuantos sirvientes se cruzaron con el que estaba a punto de ser coronado rey, pero ninguno se percató de su presencia. De repente escuchó risas en una de las habitaciones, sabía de lo que se trataba, por lo que entró sin tan siquiera llamar.

Una chica, no mayor de veinte años se cubrió con las ropas de la cama, pero no lo hizo antes de que Arthur le viera. Junto a ella Gawen se reía.

"Te dije que lo dejaras." Protestó Arthur. "¿Sabes cuantas sirvientas de Gwen he tenido que dejar marchar por culpa de tus caprichos pasajeros?"

"Con ella es especial." Desde debajo de las sábanas la chicas soltó unas risillas casi infantiles. "Creo que podría estar enamorado esta vez."

"Dime su nombre." Gawen fulminó a su amigo con la mirada. "Si tanto la quieres, incluso habrás creado alguna rima para su nombre."

La chica dejó entrever su rostro mirando al caballero. Si supiera que había usado con ella los mismos trucos que usaba con todas las demás chicas.

"¡No sabes mi nombre!"

Arthur se dio la vuelta a tiempo para no verla saltar de la cama y coger su ropa.

"¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo? No es tan fácil encontrar una sirvienta para Gwen ahora que se está corriendo la voz de tu facilidad para enamorarlas a todas. ¿No tienes un lugar mejor donde encontrar a tu próxima conquista?"

Arthur no esperó respuesta y salió de los aposentos del caballero, ya había oído muchas veces sus excusas. El pasillo estaba por fin vacío, sin embargo, una sombra se acercó desde la esquina. Arthur se quedó parado, bloqueado incluso, al ver que se trataba de Lancelot y que llevaba a alguien en brazos, inconsciente, que llevaba a Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

Por más veces que Gaius se lo había repetido, Lancelot no había conseguido saber que era lo que le ocurría a Merlin. Las palabras del médico ni siquiera se habían quedado en su cabeza, tan sólo eran sonidos que no podía tapar los sollozos del joven mago cuando lo portaba en brazos por todo el castillo hasta la casa del médico. Tampoco podía apartar sus ojos azules cerrados por el dolor y su mano apretando con fuerza la ropa del caballero, como si el contacto con él, pudiera hacer que se sintiera mejor. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo.

Mientras daba vueltas en el pasillo esperando saber algo más, recordó que Gaius había dicho algo sobre una inflamación, sobre fiebre y que tenía que intervenirle, si no querían que muriera. Merlin podía morir, su vida estaba en peligro y Lancelot no había podido hacer nada por él. Podía salvar cientos de vidas en la ciudad cuando Camelot era atacada; podía estar a las órdenes de Arthur y echar a ejércitos de maleantes, la gente le estaba agradecida, todos eran felices. Pero cuando se trataba de salvar la vida a la persona más importante de su vida, tenía que quedarse ahí parado, mirando, esperando, sin poder hacer nada más que esperar la inevitable noticia o que el milagro se hiciera realidad.

No era posible, al menos en su mente no podía serlo. Justo cuando pensaba que no podría volver a amar, cuando se había dado cuenta por fin que Gwen jamás le amaría, pues tan sólo tenía ojos para Arthur; justo entonces Merlin había aparecido en su vida como un buen amigo, el mejor incluso, el que le escuchaba, el único con el que podía ser completamente sincero, el único que pasaba noches enteras hablando con él, compartiendo sus pensamientos y sentimientos incluso. Poco a poco su amistad fue creciendo sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Las noches que el joven mago pasaba fuera de casa y se quedaba transpuesto en la cama de Lancelot, se fueron haciendo más frecuentes, incluso Gaius lo sabía y lo aceptaba, aunque les había dicho que tuvieran cuidado.

Decían que era una bonita amistad, tan sólo eso, los mejores amigos, pero un día, sin que ninguno lo esperara, sin que nadie dijera nada, llegó el beso, el primer beso que todo lo cambia, el contacto de los labios de dos personas, tan sólo eso. Merlin miró entonces a su amigo, buscando una respuesta a aquel gesto, sus ojos azules puestos en los de Lancelot. El caballero contestó de la única forma en que se sintió capaz en ese momento. Acarició la mejilla de su amigo, se acercó a él, los dos arrodillados en la cama y le besó de vuelta. Aquella noche de abril, hicieron el amor por primera vez, aquella noche, Lancelot se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado otra vez. Merlin tardó unas pocas horas más, al despertar a la mañana siguiente, rodeado por los brazos de Lancelot, los sentimientos que tenía por Arthur, ese amor no correspondido se diluyó en le viento de la mañana

Ahora, toda esa felicidad podía terminar así de un plumazo y lo peor para Lancelot, era saber que no podría hacer nada para engañar al destino. Si Merlin tenía que morir, lo haría, por mucho que el caballero no quisiera. Odiaba al destino siempre había sido uno de sus grandes enemigos, pero ahora no se lo perdonaría jamás, si el maldito destino se llevaba al hombre al que quería.

La noticia de lo que le había ocurrido a Merlin corrió por el castillo como la pólvora, principalmente por el propio Arthur se le había comunicado a sus principales caballeros personalmente. Gawen fue el primero en ir hasta la casa de Gaius, dejando tirada a la chica con la que había pasado la noche, pero si la vida de su amigo estaba en peligro, aquella chica podía esperar, aunque seguramente no volvería a hablarle nunca.

Al llegar, se encontró a Lancelot caminando, dando vueltas por el pasillo como si de un felino enjaulado se tratara. Ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Lo miró durante un segundo. Todavía no le había contado su relación con Merlin, pero con la excepción de Arthur, que no sabía nada o más bien no quería saber nada, todos lo sabían de una forma u otra.

"¿Cómo está?"

Lancelot levanto la cabeza sobresaltado al escuchar la voz, pues durante un segundo había esperado que se tratara de Gaius para darle alguna noticia, por fin, del estado de su amigo. Al ver que tan sólo se trataba de su amigo, los hombros tensos un momento antes, cayeron sin remedio y negó con la cabeza.

"Hace un buen rato que no se nada, tal vez han pasado horas, no lo se y prefiero no pensar en ello."

"Ya verás como todo sale bien." Gawen se acercó a su amigo.

Lancelot respiró con fuerza y deslizó la espalda por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo, a aquellas alturas las piernas ya no le sostenían.

"Es la historia de mi vida en realidad. La gente a la que quiero muere o me abandona, no se porque tuve que pensar que esta vez sería distinto." Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. "Pero lo cierto es que pensé que aquí podría ser feliz, realmente pensé que mi destino y el de la gente a la que amo podría cambiar. Supongo que me equivoqué, siempre me equivoco."

"¿A que te refieres? Apenas nos has contado nada de ti en todo este tiempo. Pero si quieres hablar…"

"No es necesario, pero gracias de todas formas."

Gawen sabía que había un dolor muy profundo dentro de su amigo, un dolor del que no había hablado con nadie, tal vez con Merlin, pero el joven sirviente era la persona que mejor sabía guardar secretos de toda la corte y no lo contaría nunca.

"Aún así, estoy seguro que Merlin se pondrá bien, le he visto, es muy fuerte; podrá con esto."

Lancelot no dijo nada, pero en su fuero más interno, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que su amigo tuviera razón.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia para Lancelot. Gaius apareció delante de ellos, cansado, exhausto después de aquellas horas. Miró a Lancelot y por primera vez desde que había comenzado a intuir su relación con Merlin, se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos del joven por Merlin. Aquellos ojos le miraban implorantes, esperando que le dijera algo, una sola palabra que le pudiera hacer pensar que el muchacho se iba a poner bien, que todo había salido bien.

"¿Gaius?"

Lancelot iba a preguntar hasta que escuchó aquella voz, se dio la vuelta. Arthur estaba a su espalda.

"Merlin está durmiendo." Dijo por fin el veterano médico. "Se pondrá bien, pero necesita mucho reposo."

"Pero…" Lancelot dio un paso adelante, no le habían dicho nada al príncipe sobre su relación, Merlin así lo había decidido y no era el mejor momento para cambiarlo. Por eso, el caballero no podía comportarse con naturalidad, no podía preocuparse como él hubiera deseado.

"Entrad, está durmiendo, pero se que os hará sentir mejor verle." Gaius mantuvo la mirada puesta en Lancelot un momento más. Ninguno de los dos tuvo que decir nada más, los dos lo habían comprendido. "Señor." Continuó diciendo encaminándose cansadamente hacia Arthur, mientras que Lancelot entraba en la casa. "Merlin va a necesitar muchos días para recuperarse."

"¿Qué es lo que le ha ocurrido?" Le preguntó el príncipe, que estaba visiblemente tenso.

"Se trata de una no tan rara inflamación, lo he visto en varias personas a lo largo de mi vida. Su intervención es peligrosa pero el muchacho es fuerte. He tenido que extirparle…"

"Es suficiente, gracias Gaius." El color del rostro de Arthur había cambiado. Pese a que estaba acostumbrado a ver gente herida en el campo de batalla, a ver como la gente era mutilada, la medicina y la cirugía no eran algo de lo que le gustara escuchar mucho, sobretodo cuando se trataba de un amigo. "Ahora tengo que ver unos embajadores, pero vendré en unas horas para verle."

"¿No va a entrar?"

Gaius se dio cuenta que el príncipe se ponía todavía más tenso, no dijo nada, no era asunto suyo.

"Lancelot está con él, además tu mismo has dicho que está durmiendo." Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que alejarse y estaba a punto de estallar si Gaius no le dejaba marcharse de una vez por todas. "Lo siento, pero tengo asuntos que atender, al fin y al cabo soy el rey hasta que mi padre se recupere."

"Con respecto a eso, señor…"

"Mi padre se va a recuperar. ¿Crees que ha luchado en tantas guerras y ha mantenido la paz en Camelot durante todo este tiempo para dejarse vencer ahora? Uther Pendragon volverá a ser rey de este país." La voz se le quebró antes de seguir hablando.

Estaba siendo mucho para él, su padre, ser rey, preparar la boda y ahora Merlin. Demasiadas cosas se estaban acumulando en su corazón y en su mente, como para mantenerse tranquilo.

"Lo siento señor, no pretendía…"

"Lo se, Gaius lo se, yo tampoco debería haberte hablado así."

El príncipe se marchó, dejando a su paso una estela de tristeza. Gaius le miró, casi era un hijo para él, pues lo conocía desde que había nacido y sabía perfectamente que lo estaba pasando mal. Tan sólo esperaba que en algún momento se atreviera a hablar con él si tenía algún problema.

- o -

Lancelot entró lentamente en la habitación, como si tuviera miedo de despertar a Merlin. Sin embargo, el muchacho estaba completamente dormido, parecía tan tranquilo. Se acercó a él con paso vacilante. Desde que había comenzado su relación, jamás había tenido que plantearse que su amigo pudiera morir y ahora se daba cuenta que eso le hacía sentir terriblemente mal.

Se sentó junto a la cama y como si de la única reacción posible se tratara, cogió entre sus manos la de Merlin. La acarició y besó. Sonrió, se sentía tan tonto, si alguien le viera, nadie reconocería al soldado que podría dar su vida en el campo de batalla sin miedo a morir. No le importaba, no cuando Merlin estaba allí, con pequeñas gotitas de sudor, provocadas por la fiebre, todavía corriendo por su frente. Se las quitó y le escuchó murmurar algo.

"Shhh, descansa, has pasado por…" tuvo que dejar de hablar y así intentar evitar que las lágrimas se le atragantaran. Le miró, Merlin era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía. Había luchado a su lado tantas veces, que no era capaz de verlo como alguien convaleciente y desvalido. "Todo va a salir bien." Susurró.

Gawen se quedó en la puerta, se sentía incómodo estando allí, como si estuviera viendo algo que no debía. Se trataba de la intimidad de dos amigos suyos, aunque Lancelot no parecía nada molesto de tener le allí o tal vez ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Sin embargo no dijo nada.

Merlin se removió en la cama y lentamente abrió los ojos.

"Eh." Le saludó Lancelot.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" La voz del muchacho era poco más que un gemido, pero a Lancelot no el importó, escucharle era todo que había deseado en las últimas horas.

"¿No te acuerdas?" Merlin negó con la cabeza, era la única parte de su cuerpo que no le dolía al moverla. "Da igual, ahora todo ha pasado. Descansa, te lo mereces, Gaius a tenido que operarte y ha dicho que todo lo que tienes que hacer ahora es dormir y dejar que cuidemos de ti."

"¿Desde cuando te has vuelto un sentimental?" Lancelot sonrió, al menos el muchacho no había perdido su sentido del humor. "Me gustas más cuando salvas la vida a Arthur."

Lancelot se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dio un beso en la frente a Merlin, a lo que el chico respondió con un suspiro de alivio. Un momento después, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño se lo llevara otra vez.

"Señor." Dijo Gaius que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

Tanto Lancelot como Gawen se acercaron a él.

"¿Va todo bien?"

"Si, Merlin está bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Lo que me preocupa es como ha llegado a esta situación."

"No te entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?" Lancelot se puso tenso, claro que comprendía lo que eso significaba, tan sólo esperaba estar equivocado.

"Temo que le hayan hecho algo."

"¿Magia?" Preguntó Gawen.

"No puedo estar seguro, por eso no le he dicho nada a Arthur. Pero, esa inflamación, esa reacción de su cuerpo, pocas veces he visto algo así y siempre ha sido por culpa de hechizos y encantamientos."

Lancelot apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño en las manos, pero no dijo nada. Salió de la habitación, tras comprobar que Merlin se había quedado dormido. Si alguien le había hecho daño, no dudaría en hacerle pagar con creces. No sería la primera persona a la que matara, pero si sería la primera a la que matara por amor.


	3. Chapter 3

"No estoy celoso, no lo estoy." Arthur sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Ya no podía repetirse más aquello, pero cada vez que lo hacía parecía algo menos real. "No puedo estar celoso, no está bien. Que tontería, como puedo estar celoso de algo así y menos ahora, cuando está tan mal."

Llevaba más horas de las que podía contar mirando al techo, tirado en la cama, donde se había dejado caer al encerrarse en sus aposentos, no siendo capaz de hacer otra cosa. Estaba hecho un lío, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que creía estar a punto de perder la cabeza.

Ahora era el rey, ya no podía comportarse como alguien normal, el príncipe Arthur había desaparecido, el chico que tenía libertad, el que no tenía que asegurarse de todos sus movimientos, pues nadie le miraba a él, todos se fijaban en su padre, había desaparecido un año antes.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápidamente y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Doce meses antes, estaba seguro que su padre se recuperaría, que todo estaría bien en poco tiempo y que Uther volvería a hacerse cargo del reino. Ahora en cambio, estaba más convencido que nunca que eso no iba a pasar y que todo el peso del reino estaba definitivamente sobre sus hombros.

Era el rey, casi no había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo, pero era el rey de Camelot, cualquier decisión que tomara repercutía en todo su pueblo, tenía en sus manos el poder de todo un reino, la posibilidad de que su gente fuera feliz o hacerles la vida imposible, mantener la paz durante años o comenzar guerras con todos los reinos vecinos.

Se sentía presionado y no era para menos. Todo podía cambiar en un segundo si no actuaba con cuidado. Había escuchado los rumores que se movían en los reinos cercanos; sabía que antiguos aliados de su padre, se estaban planteando atacar Camelot pensando que ahora que Uther no estaba el reino era más débil y también había escuchado lo que su propia gente decía, temerosos muchos de que no fuera capaz de gobernar como su padre, de que no estuviera preparado o de que simplemente no fuera como Uther.

Por si eso no fuera poco, sus consejeros le estaban presionando para que contrajera matrimonio ya y por mucho que había repetido que estaba enamorado y que ya tenía a la mujer con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida, los viejos consejeros de su padre, gente de otra época y mentalidad, tan sólo trataban de hacerle cambiar de opinión, insistiéndole en que Gwen no sería una buena reina.

Claro que lo iba a ser, eso era lo único que tenía claro en su mente. Aunque todo lo demás fuera un lío, aunque no fuera capaz de ver el resto de su vida como algo fácil, que Gwen sería una gran reina para Camelot era algo totalmente indiscutible.

Lo demás le daba dolor de cabeza.

CELOS. Tenía la palabra dibujada en su mente y no le gustaba nada, porque no era real o al menos así lo quería ver él. Cerró los ojos y soltó un gruñido, como si de un truco de magia se tratara para echarlos fuera de su mente, pero el sentimiento seguía estando en el mismo sitio. CELOS hacia Lancelot, hacia uno de sus mejores amigos y ni siquiera era capaz de decir en voz alta el motivo.

"No estoy celoso."

"Genial, porque no me parece un buen momento para estarlo."

Nervioso y temeroso, Arthur se levantó de la cama con la rapidez de un gato y buscó a la persona que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

Gawen le sonreía, pero por lo que veía en su mirada, no sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente del nuevo rey.

"Las cosas no están como para que te pongas celoso del primer hombre que mire a Gwen, ahora que eres rey te podría dar por cortarle la cabeza y eso reduciría sensiblemente tu reputación.

"No digas tonterías, eso no me preocupa, además ningún hombre se atrevería a mirar de esa forma a la futura reina de Camelot."

Gawen se tumbó en la cama de Arthur como si nada y suspiró con fuerza. Se pasó las manos tras la nuca y miró al rey.

"¿Qué es lo que preocupa? Estás demasiado tenso y la gente se está dando cuenta."

"¿No es obvio?"

"Lo estás haciendo bien y en cuanto a lo que diga la gente, vamos eres el rey, ¿No crees que tu padre escuchó cosas?." Arthur volvió rápidamente la mirada a la ventana, si había algo que todavía no había conseguido aceptar, pese al tiempo transcurrido, era lo sucedido a su padre. Había decidido no hablar de ello, pero todos sabían lo que pasaba por su mente cada vez que pensaba en él. "Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso. A veces hablo demasiado y pienso poco."

"No pasa nada, supongo que algún día me despertaré por la mañana y podré entrar en la habitación de mi padre y mirarle sin sentirme absolutamente culpable." 

"No fue tu culpa."

"Eso es algo que todos decís, pero no estoy tan seguro." El rey se dio la vuelta, la luz del sol chocó contra él, dándole una apariencia todavía más imponente. "Pasé casi una semana sin hacer nada, estaba bloqueado y dejé que Morgana y Morgause… espero que vuelvan a aparecer algún día en Camelot, deseo hacerles pagar por lo que hicieron a mi padre."

"¿Lo ves? Tu mismo lo has dicho, ellas fueron las culpables y tal y como estaban las cosas aquí, no podrías haber vuelto sin más, Morgana te habría matado delante de tu padre. ¿Cómo crees que le hubiera dejado eso?"

Arthur no contestó, pues los dos conocían la respuesta, algo así habría matado a Uther Pendragon y el destino de Camelot se hubiera convertido en una auténtica pesadilla llena de guerras por conquistarlo.

"Aún así…"

"Agh, Arthur, déjalo ya, no puedes culparte por todo lo que ha pasado. Además, se que no es solo por lo de tu padre, hay algo que más que te ronda la cabeza ¿Qué es?"

Arthur se mordió el labio, podía ser sincero con su amigo, al fin y al cabo era lo que debía hacer, sus caballeros más cercanos merecían saber si tenía problemas, eran sus mejores amigos y aunque no pudieran ayudarle, le guardarían el secreto.

"Estoy hecho un lio."

"Eso ya lo he visto. ¿Qué es lo que no te deja dormir?" El rey clavó sus ojos en su amigo, sorprendido porque supiera algo así. "No eres nada discreto cuando rondas por los pasillos de noche y menos cuando te dedicas a murmurar."

"¿Me espías por las noches?"

"Yo lo llamaría más bien, evitar que mi amigo cometa alguna tontería." Arthur no dijo nada, pese a que sabía de lo que estaba hablando, le miró como si en realidad estuviera sorprendido, incluso molesto por sus palabras. "Espero que no hagas que sea yo el que lo diga en voz alta. La verdad es que me da igual, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, pero no veo bien que siendo el rey te mientas de esa forma."

"Deja de decir tonterías." Corrió a cerrar la puerta y apoyó la espalda sobre ella, no quería que nadie, ni siquiera un sirviente entrara y pudiera escuchar lo que Gawen estaba insinuando. "No se lo que tratas de decir."

"Estás celoso de Lacelot." Dijo el caballero bajando al voz hasta hacerse casi inaudible, tampoco el quería ser la comidilla de todo el reino si alguien escuchaba sus palabras.

"Eso no es más que una solemne tontería." La más ridícula de las risas salió de Arthur, al mismo tiempo que pese a intentar que no fuera así, se sonrojó como un tomate. "No estoy celoso de Lancelot. ¿Qué motivo tendría para estarlo además? No me mires así, te estoy diciendo la verdad, no estoy celoso y tampoco tendría porque estarlo de todas formas."

"Muy bien di lo que quieras, ¿pero sabes quien está cuidando de Merlin ahora mismo? No eres tú, por muy preocupado que estés por él, aunque no lo quieras reconocer, no eres tu el que verá cuando despierte y tampoco al que besará cuando…"

"¡Ya basta! No se de que va todo esto ni de donde te has sacado esas ideas, pero te estás pasando. ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? Voy a casarme con Gwen porque la amo y si vuelves a insinuar…

Sintiendo que había terminado el trabajo, Gawen se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de marcharse se dio una vez más la vuelta.

"No estoy insinuando nada y creo que por el momento soy el único que me he dado cuenta, Gwen está muy ocupada con al boda y los nervios de convertirse en reina, Lancelot no duerme hace dos días intentando averiguar quien le ha hecho daño a Merlin y _tu antiguo sirviente, _intenta sobrevivir a duras penas mientras tu no quieres reconocer la realidad. Por el bien de todos y porque aprecio demasiado a Merlin, espero que no le ocurra nada, de lo contrario…"

Una almohada aterrizó en su cara, al mismo tiempo que un gruñido, más parecido al que podría soltar un dragón que al emitido por una persona salió de la garganta de Arthur. CELOS. Una vez más la palabra apareció dibujada en su mente y todo por las palabras de Gawen.

"Ahora que has terminado tu estúpido discurso, sin sentido alguno por cierto, me gustaría que me dejaras solo. Tengo mucho en lo que pensar y me gustaría dormir un poco primero."

"Claro, espero que eso te ayude aclarar tus ideas antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

"¡Fuera!"

- o -

"Dime que es lo que puedo hacer." La mirada de Lancelot era tan terrible, que por un momento Gaius no supo que contestar. "No puedo quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada, esperando que tus remedios hagan efecto. Lo siento, no quería ofender."

"Estás nervioso, es normal."

Gaius estaba agotado, la edad además no le estaba ayudando nada. Se sentía viejo, aunque prefería no hablar del tema. Tal vez si tuviera veinte años menos, podría pensar en más remedios, en otras soluciones menos ortodoxas, pero mientras Arthur no supiera nada sobre la magia de Merlin, no sería buena idea o simplemente, era demasiado viejo para atreverse a hacer algo así.

"Gaius ¿Sobrevivirá si dejamos que se recupere el solo?"

No había soltado la mano de Merlin en ningún momento, con la esperanza de que el muchacho lograra abrir los ojos y comprobara que estaba con él. Le quería demasiado como para marcharse o simplemente, como para intentar dormir unas horas y no estar despierto, en el caso de que volviera en si.

"No sabría que decirte."

"Entonces dime que hay algo que podemos hacer, aunque sea algo peligroso, algo que Arthur no deba saber."

Definitivamente era cosa de la edad, o simplemente que Lancelot estaba realmente enamorado.

"En realidad, ni siquiera se si daría resultado de todos modos, porque no estoy seguro de lo que le han hecho, si que se trata de magia."

"Gaius, se que no tenemos tiempo que perder y no me importar intentar todas las posibilidades a quedarme aquí sentado viéndole morir. No está bien, lo se; y siento que le estoy perdiendo poco a poco." La voz se quebró por culpa de las lágrimas, por lo que se vio obligado a dejar de hablar.

"Es posible que algunas cosas funcionen, pero son peligrosas."

"No me importa siempre y cuando consigamos salvarle la vida."

"A mi tampoco."

Lancelot se dio la vuelta a cámara lenta, no se lo podía creer pero sobretodo esperaba que Arthur, de pie, en la puerta, nervioso al mismo tiempo que firme y con su expresión calmada, hubiera escuchado todo lo que habían dicho.

"Señor…"

"Gaius, Merlin es mi amigo, me ha salvado la vida y ha estado a mi lado más veces que ninguno de mis caballeros y no voy a dejarle morir. No soy como mi padre." Dio un paso adelante acercándose a la cama. "No estoy de acuerdo en usar la magia, pero si eso ayuda a salvarle la vida, creo que puedo hacer la vista gorda por una vez."

CELOS. Se volvió hacia Lacelot. CELOS. No dijo nada, no quería que se le notara lo que sentía hacia él. CELOS. Se sentó junto a Merlin y le tocó la frente, ardía, como si fuera el mismo infierno.

Si, estaba celoso, pero aún así quería a Merlin, aunque no lo fuera a decir en voz alta y si podía hacer algo por él, aunque no fuera más que como uno de sus mejores amigos, entonces lo haría.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dime que es lo que necesitas." Dijo Lancelot, intentando mantenerse tranquilo.

"Tardaré un rato en decírtelo, si me equivoco de elementos, podría ser fatal para Merlin." El caballero se puso tenso, pero se mantuvo en silencio. "Dame media hora, mientras quiero que te quedes con Merlin, cuida de él y si se despierta…"

"Estaré con él."

Gaius asintió y se encaminó a su mesa de trabajo, cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a Lancelot y Arthur en la habitación. Habían conseguido dormir a Merlin, con una fuerte dosis de tranquilizantes, aunque Gaius les había dicho que no duraría mucho. Al menos ahora el muchacho parecía estar tranquilo.

"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Deberías estar reinando, como llevas haciendo el último año." Lancelot no se dio la vuelta ni siquiera para observar la expresión de su amigo, aunque sabía perfectamente que aquello le había hecho daño.

"Estoy aquí por él."

"Claro, es lo que llevas demostrando todo este tiempo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Arthur dio un paso adelante, pero aún así se quedó alejado, con la mirada puesta en la cama. De alguna forma que no era capaz de explicar se sentía culpable, como si él fuera el brujo que había hecho daño a Merlin. Su amigo siguió sin mirarle, también Lancelot pensaba que tenía algo de culpa, aunque no de la misma forma.

"Le abandonaste, le dejaste solo y todavía no se porque lo hiciste." Arthur abrió la boca para decir algo. "Nos abandonaste a todos y decidiste que lo único importante era el reino y el _amor_ que sentías por Gwen. La verdad Arthur, no sabía que estuvieras tan enamorado."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

Lancelot se levantó de la cama y dio un pasos hacia el príncipe, no estaba seguro si Merlin podía escuchar lo que decían, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a que descubriera cosas que se había ocupado en ocultar durante mucho tiempo.

"Has sido un maldito cobarde todo este tiempo." Dijo en voz baja. "Sabías lo que Merlin sentía por ti y aún así le dejaste a un lado porque no tuviste las agallas para estar con él, para quererle. Por el amor de dios Arthur, Merlin es un libro abierto y viste lo que sentía, lo que necesitaba y en lugar de hablar con él… si no le querías habérselo dicho, pero no lo tires a un lado como un maldito trasto viejo."

"No… no fue así." el príncipe apretó los puños y clavó la mirada en su amigo.

Habían pasado mucho tiempo sin hablar, habían pasado tantas cosas que ya no recordaban cual había sido el verdadero detonante para que su relación se fuera al traste. Eran buenos amigos, los mejores; pero eso se había terminado.

"Ahora ya da igual; yo estuve con él cuando más te necesitaba y ni te diste cuenta. estabas demasiado inmerso en tu reinado. No te preocupes rey Arthur Pendragon, Merlin no volverá a ser un problema para ti."

"Nunca lo fue."

"Desde luego que no. Seguro que todavía no sabes que su madre murió."

Arthur sintió la hoja de una espada clavarse en su corazón. No, no lo sabía, Merlin no se lo había dicho o más bien había estado demasiado con sus problemas en el reino como para escucharle. Entonces lo recordó, el momento exacto en el que Merlin se alejó de él; lo vio dibujado en su mente, acercándose a él, con los ojos empapados por las lágrimas, queriéndole decir algo y Arthur, en lugar de escuchar, de dejar durante cinco minutos los documentos que estaba leyendo, le había pedido que esperar un rato… un rato que jamás había llegado.

"Lo ves, no sabías ni siquiera eso. Vino a mi llorando. Bueno no estaba llorando, es demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo, pero en cuanto comenzó a hablar se derrumbó. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo para mi? Que cuando me lo estaba diciendo, yo sabía que no era la persona con la que quería hablar. Intentaba disimularlo, pero se leía en sus ojos. No era yo con el que quería estar llorando, con el que quiso pasar la noche en vela hablando de su infancia y de su madre. No era yo Arthur y aún sí, me quedé con él, escuchándole, amándole." Había esperado mucho tiempo para decirle aquello y ni siquiera lo había pensado. "Así que si no te importa, me gustaría seguir cuidando de él, como lo llevo haciendo todo este tiempo."

"¿Quieres que me vaya, hacerlo tu solo y ser su salvador?" Una risa ahogada salió de Arthur. Bajó la mirada entristecido, sin poder quitarse de la mente la idea de que había fallado a su mejor amigo. "Lo siento, pero eso no va a pasar. Se que lo he hecho mal, se que he cometido muchos fallos, pero voy a enmendarlos."

¿Cómo podía hacerle algo así? ¿Cómo podía volver ahora la vida de Merlin, después de lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar todo aquel tiempo? Pero el príncipe lo tenía decidido, lo veía en su mirada y lo vio cuando intentó dar un paso hacia Merlin; sin embargo Lancelot se interpuso en medio. Los dos antiguos amigos se miraron como si estuvieran a punto de comenzar un combate a muerte y el ganador se quedara con Merlin.

Gaius abrió la puerta y tanto Arthur como Lancelot se hicieron a un lado. el médico no dijo nada, pese a notar la tensión en el ambiente, igual que llevaba ocurriendo un año entero.

"Voy a necesitar unas cuantas cosas, pero ninguna está en la ciudad."

"Dime donde conseguirlas y te las traeré lo antes posible." Gaius le tendió a Lancelot una lista, no era muy amplia, pero había unas cuantas cosas, hierbas en general, algunas de las cuales no había oído nombrarlas nunca. Pero había algo más.

"¿Qué es esto Gaius, este cetro de poder?"

"¿No será algo de magia verdad?" Lancelot fulminó con la mirada al rey, ¿Cómo podía decir que sentía algo por Merlin si en cuanto supiera su gran secreto lo echaría del reino? "Ya sabes las leyes de Camelot."

"Y también sabemos que hacemos lo que sea por la gente que queremos. ¿Qué más da que sea algo de magia Arthur? ¿Dejarías morir a Merlin por un usarlo?" Arthur no contestó a la pregunta del caballero, pero a Lancelot no le importó, simplemente se acercó a la cama, se arrodilló y susurró algo en el oído de Merlin. _"No te voy a abandonar, si despiertas y no estoy aquí, es porque estoy buscando las medicinas necesarias para salvarte la vida. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes verdad? Yo no voy a dejarte tirado."_

Se levantó de nuevo, pasó una rápida mirada por Arthur y siguió a Gaius hasta la otra habitación. El médico le explicó que el cetro de poder, no era en si un artefacto mágico, sino la raíz de un árbol.

"¿Un árbol? ¿Qué tipo de árbol sería necesario para curarle?"

"Se trata de un árbol muy concreto; ninguna otra raíz hará nada por él, más bien creo que si incluimos la raíz incorrecta en el remedio, le mataríamos." Lancelot se estremeció al pensar en eso. "Lo que quiero decir es que se trata de un solo árbol y que para encontrarlo… necesitarás a Arthur."

"¿Cómo? Puedo hacer esto yo solo Gaius, he vivido mucho tiempo por mi cuenta y he hecho cosas más difíciles que encontrar un árbol."

"Estoy completamente seguro de eso. Pero no estoy hablando de buscar un árbol en un bosque o en el campo, según la tradición, se trata de un árbol que se encuentra a la orilla de las costas de Avalon. Un lugar al que solo gente mágica como Merlin o el rey de Camelot podrá encontrar."

Lancelot sintió que la habitación comenzaba a darle vueltas. Había escuchado muchas leyendas sobre Avalon, pero siempre había creído que se trataba precisamente de eso, puras leyendas, no un lugar físico al que llegar. Avalon había formado parte de su vida desde que su padre le contaba todas aquellas historias de los grandes reyes y los dioses; pero jamás había escuchado a nadie decir que pudiera ser posible llegar a sus costas.

"No hay barco que pueda atracar allí. He oído lo que se cuenta Gaius y se que muchos barcos se han perdido para siempre por la imprudencia de buscar Avalon, ¿Cómo piensas que lo vamos a encontrar ahora?"

"Porque nosotros tenemos dos cosas que esa gente no tenía."

"Merlin y yo." Dijo el rey haciendo callar a los otros dos. "No se que tengo que ver yo con la magia, pero supongo que en algo tienes razón, Lancelot, haré todo lo necesario para encontrar la forma de salvarle."

"Pero Merlin no puede moverse, has visto como esta. Si lo montamos en un barco si le hacemos viajar toda esa travesía, podríamos matarle." Lancelot se estremeció mientras decía aquello, la sola de idea de poner el peligro la vida de Merlin, le mareaba.

Gaius puso la mano sobre el hombro del caballero. "Si esperamos aquí, Merlin morirá de todas formas. Se trata de una magia muy poderosa, lo he comprobado. El que le haya hecho esto, hizo todo lo necesario para que no sobreviviera."

"¿Entonces?"


	5. Chapter 5

El barco estaba casi preparado. Lancelot no había quitado la vista de encima a los preparativos desde la ventana del improvisado caserón, poco antes casi derruido y ahora base de operaciones de aquella misión "de rescate" como él la llamaba; por nada del mundo iba a permitir que algo saliera mal. Tenían provisiones para varios meses, aunque esperaba que tardaran menos tiempo en volver, seguramente Merlin no aguantaría tanto, armas para todo un ejército, sonrió mientras miraba a los hombres trabajar, si Uther hubiera estado en el poder, jamás hubiera permitido que se formara aquella expedición y menos por alguien como Merlin, alguien hasta hacía pocos meses no era más que un sirviente. Al menos Arthur había cambiado algunas cosas.

Sin embargo, el nuevo rey se había empeñado en ir en la búsqueda o más bien había sido Gaius al decirle que Merlin le necesitaba para encontrar ese remedio. ¿Qué podía hacer Arthur no pudiera hacer él para ayudar a su novio? No es que estuviera celoso, tal vez un poco si; pero si durante tanto tiempo se había desentendido de su amigo, porque ahora parecía estar tan volcado. No, no eran celos, trataba de decirse si mismo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de poder creérselo.

"¿Cómo van los preparativos?"

Arthur estaba tras él, lo sabía bien desde hacía varios minutos pero esperaba no tener que hablar con él. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Su amigo había cambiado mucho en el último año, tal vez fuera por haberse convertido en rey o por haber decidido ocultar unos sentimientos que se veían a la legua, pero Arthur era distinto ahora.

"Estaremos listos para zarpar mañana."

"Bien, cuanto antes salgamos…"

"Todavía tienes tiempo para volver a tu reinado y olvidarte de esto. Puedo hacerlo solo." Dijo Lancelot con rotundidad, pero al joven rey pareció no importarle.

"Ya sabes lo que dijo Gaius, tengo que estar ahí y Merlin podría…" tragó saliva, no podía aceptar la idea de que Merlin muriera y mucho menos su podía hacer algo para evitarlo. Su amigo había estado allí los últimos años de su vida, había formado parte de su aprendizaje para ser el mejor rey posible para Camelot y él como ninguna otra persona le había ayudado, por no hablar de las veces que le había salvado la vida. No podía dejarlo solo ahora. "Además, espero que no estés insinuando que podría pasarme algo y que quieres protegerme, eso sería nuevo últimamente."

En otras circunstancias, Lacelot se hubiera echado a reír, después de todo Arthur seguía siendo su amigo, uno de los mejores en realidad. Pero todo había pasado tan rápido que casi no recordaba ya el momento en el que habían roto su amistad. Merlin era una de las causas, al igual que Gwen; pero con el tiempo, se había convertido en algo mucho mayor.

Lacelot había visto a Merlin en los días siguientes a que Arthur se convirtiera en el nuevo rey de Camelot, mirando a su amigo, esperando que le dijera justo lo que quería escuchar y en lugar de eso, Arthur se alejó de él sin mirar atrás, sin preocuparse por sus sentimientos, sin escuchar lo que su propio corazón le decía.

Lo había dejado tirado por el reino, por lo que en realidad debía hacer y Lancelot había tenido que recoger sus pedazos, algunos demasiado minúsculos para poder repararlos. Le había escuchado llorar algunas noches y le había escuchado llamar a Arthur en sueños. Pero había seguido ahí a su lado, primero como un buen amigo, pero luego, poco a poco había terminado enamorándose del muchacho y ahora no se imaginaba otro tipo de vida sin él.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta no estamos hablando de ti." Dijo finalmente el guerrero, volviendo a mirar al barco. "Estamos haciendo esto por Merlin, no para que tu seas mejor rey."

"Lo se muy bien. Merlin me importa tanto como a ti."

"No lo creo." Añadió Lancelot en un susurro.

Con un movimiento rápido, Arthur obligó a su amigo, si es que todavía lo era, a darse la vuelta y lo empujó contra la pared. "¿Se puede saber que es lo que estás insinuando?"

Lancelot sonrió con malicia. "No estoy insinuando nada. Simplemente veo una realidad. Hace tiempo que dejaste de preocuparte por Merlin. Tu que decías que ser rey no te iba a cambiar, que todos seguiríamos siendo iguales a ti. Pronto te olvidaste de eso y pronto te olvidaste de los amigos que han estado en todo momento allí por ti."

Arthur quería golpearle por decir semejantes cosas, como se atrevía a hablar así a su rey. Sin embargo, en seguida se dio cuenta que en los ojos de su caballero no estaba el mismo odio con el que intentaba hablar, sino que se trataba de algo diferente.

"Merlin sigue siendo mi amigo."

"Lo malo es que no se lo has demostrado."

"¿Qué…"

"Parece que no te des cuenta de nada, espero que no lleves así el gobierno de tu nación. Arthur, Merlin," podía decirle que el muchacho estaba enamorado de él, que lloraba por él y que todavía hoy moriría por él si fuera necesario. Podía decirle que había dejado marchar a la persona más maravillosa del mundo y que ahora estaba con él, que se alejara, que los dejara en paz para que Merlin pudiera llegar a olvidarle. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza. "Merlin lo haría todo por ti, no porque seas su rey, no porque te deba obediencia ni nada parecido, sino porque te quiere." Arthur dio un paso atrás, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Lancelot le estaba diciendo…" Eres su mejor amigo, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás."

"Merlin sigue siendo mi amigo, por eso estoy aquí."

"_Si supieras que Merlin no quiere que solo seas su amigo."_

"Lo siento." Dijo Arthur tras unos momentos de silencio.

Lancelot lo miró desconcertado, mientras el rey se acercaba a la ventana y miraba al barco que podía llevarles a la cura para Merlin, tal vez su última oportunidad. Se apoyó en la ventana y respiró con fuerza.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque es cierto. Los últimos meses me he comportado como siempre dije que no haría y he hecho daño a gente que de verdad me importa, por no atreverme a decir que tenía miedo, que no estaba preparado para ser rey, que sigo sin estarlo. Supongo que alejé a Merlin de mi lado porque me recordaba demasiado lo que era antes, solo el príncipe, nadie que tuviera que tomar las decisiones importantes en el reino, no el que tenía en sus manos la vida de todo su pueblo." Apretó las uñas contra la fría madera de la casa y miró más fijamente al barco. "Merlin me recordaba que tenía sentimientos, demasiado fuertes para no actuar en consecuencia. No soy como mi padre, pero cuando todo esto empezó, no quise reconocerlo; era más fácil seguir los pasos del gran Uther Pendragon y que la gente viera que seguía teniendo su mano dura para que nadie creyera que podía atacarnos sin sufrir las consecuencias."

"¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? No hacía falta que le dieras una patada como a un perro. Se que no debería decirte esto, pero ¿Sabes cuanto ha sufrido por tu culpa. Creí que no iba a recuperar al verdadero Merlin."

Los recuerdos de aquellos días terribles todavía hacían daño a Lancelot, días en los que Giaus había tenido que darle hierbas para dormir al joven brujo, en que había estado dispuesto a contarle a Arthur su secreto para ganar toda su confianza o cuando se había planteado marcharse por no poder seguir viendo a Arthur y saber que jamás volver a ser lo mismo.

"¿Así que se trata de redención?"

Arthur volvió a mirar de nuevo a Lancelot y asintió. "Por llamarlo de alguna forma. Se que como rey no debería estar haciendo esto, tendrías que haber oído a mis consejeros diciéndome que estoy loco."

"Es que lo estás. Si te pasa algo… ya escuchaste a Gaius, se trata de una misión poco menos que suicida y tu, el rey de Camelot quiere ser el primero en subir a ese barco."

"Pero se trata de Merlin y se que no he sido el mejor amigo todos estos meses, pero él siempre ha estado allí y alguien le está haciendo daño, alguien que quiere hacerme daño a mi, sabe lo mucho que me importa."

Lacelot volvió a sonreír. "Entonces se sincero, ¿se trata de hacer el trabajo de rey o salvar a Merlin porque realmente sientes algo por el?"

O –

La conversación con Arthur había sido intensa, tal vez más de lo que al caballero le hubiera gustado, pero al menos sabía lo que pensaba y sentía su amigo. No es que le importara mucho, no después de tanto tiempo. Pero de algún modo, siempre quedaba allí un pequeño resquicio en el que pensaba que Merlin todavía podía dejarle por el rey. Si realmente decidía hacer eso, no habría mucho que pudiera hacer para luchar, no tenía suficientes armas para enfrentarse a lo que significaba Arthur y mucho menos a lo que Merlin sentía por él.

Pero ahora mismo no le importaba. Caminó por los pasillos del castillo pensando en todo lo que sería capaz de hacer por salvar la vida de Meriln y por fin llegó a los aposentos donde le habían acostado. Arthur le había dado una alcoba digno de uno de los amigos del rey, muy cercana a la de Lancelot, lo suficiente para que los salidas nocturnas hasta el cuarto del caballero fueran discretas.

Al entrar, sin hacer ningún ruido para no molestarle, se dio cuenta que estaba despierto. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Lancelot conocía todos sus movimientos de sobra para saberlo. Se acercó a la cama, se sentó a su lado y posó la mano sobre la frente del muchacho.

"Vaya, hoy no tienes fiebre. Eso es bueno ¿no?"

Merlin asintió y abrió los ojos dolorosamente. "Pareces cansado." Le dijo a su novio. Levantó la mano, le resultaba demasiado pesada para moverse con normalidad, pero consiguió llevarla hasta el rostro del caballero.

"He estado toda la noche preparando las cosas para el viaje."

"No deberías venir, ya sabes lo que dijo Gaius, va a ser muy peligroso y es posible que jamás encontremos Avalon." Aunque la fiebre hubiera bajado, el dolor en todo su cuerpo era persistente.

"Precisamente por eso voy a ir." Moviéndose con mucho cuidado, Lacelot se tumbó junto al muchacho y cogió su cuerpo para tenerlo lo más cerca posible. "A ver si te crees que te voy a dejar solo. Por no hablar de Arthur, la gente me mataría si se enteran que le dejado a su suerte en un barco."

Merlin protestó, era un chico fuerte que aguantaba bien el dolor, pero había ocasiones en las que se hacía insufrible. Agarró la camisa de su novio y enterró el rostro en su pecho.

"Shhhh, vamos, tranquilo, te prometo que vamos a salir de esta cueste lo que cueste y me igual quien te haya hecho daño, solo se que lo va a pagar muy caro."

"Tengo miedo."

Lancelot también lo tenía, pero no podía decírselo, uno de los dos tenía que seguir siendo el fuerte. Abrazó a su compañero y comenzó a masajear su espalda. Le dio un beso en la frente y le escuchó respirar.

"No lo tengas, porque te prometo que todo va a salir bien, además yo te quiero, si te quiero, tal vez no te lo haya dicho las veces que debería, pero te quiero." Merlin suspiró, se removió lentamente y al mirarlo Lancelot se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. "Al principio te vi como un amigo que necesitaba mi ayuda, estabas tan enamorado de Arthur, te rompió el corazón y yo estuve allí, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que sentía algo tremendo por ti, algo que no sabía como llamar, hasta que por fin, he encontrado el nombre apropiado. Te quiero." Le dio un nuevo beso en la frente y cerró los ojos, también él estaba agotado.

Desde la puerta entreabierta de la habitación, Arthur escuchó todo lo que decían los jóvenes amantes. Todavía creían que el rey no lo sabía, pero cuando habiá visto al caballero con su compañero semiinconsciente en los brazos, se dio cuenta de la realidad. Ya era demasiado tarde para hablar con Merlin, lo había estropeado todo por miedo, por pudor y porque las cosas le habían pillado por sorpresa. Ahora , sin embargo, Merlin era feliz y cuando se recuperara lo seguiría siendo con la persona a la que quería.

Se retiró a su habitación, el barco estaría listo para el día siguiente, así que tenía que descansar bien esa noche para estar preparado.


End file.
